A change of pace
by NoOneEverKnows
Summary: Things didn't quite work out between my girlfriend and I, people change and sometimes you just grow apart. I had been fine for a while on my own, enjoying work and my alone time for the first time in years. Then a friend stopped by I haven't seen in years for a chat and I'd be lying if I didn't see what was coming next. Harry x Fleur M for lemon. Please no ban, I need this job


**Ok, you little shits. New guy here and I'm ready to throw a lemon out. Fuck everyone, including Luna, cause she's got a nice fuckable look. Maybe I'll make a pure lemon story just for her and someone else. Get real dirty, she seems like she'd start soft and get really wild and experimental too. Back to the main thing. I'm here to make a story with some lemony goodness. A healthy mix for fucking adults, M for a reason. Love it, hate it, don't fucking report it. Please. I'll have sex with you, or clean your room. Whichever works best for you. Let's see how this goes, wish me luck my dudes cause it's hell or high water from here on out.**

Chapter one

Fleur was many things, allure, witch, and so so many more things but there was one thing she was not. Patient. It was nearly two years after the battle between Hogwarts and Voldemort's army which new spread quickly who won. Now, here she was waiting for the person who invited her over to answer the. God. Damn. Door.

"Sorry!" shouted a voice quickly thrusting the door open and letting the stunning woman inside. She briefly noted his plain dark jeans and white t-shirt showing he was lazing around the house again.

"Took you long enough!" shouted the blonde, brushing past him and walking into the large living room mixed with the dining room and kitchen.

"Oh no, just walk right in" said the man quietly as he shut the door, locked it and walked after her.

"That bastard of a man! Trash! Swine! Filth!" Fleur cussed, walking around three room mix. The man who let her in slowly poured a glass of bourbon for himself and Fleur before handing her a drink.

"I assume something happened with Bill?" asked the man.

"What do you think, Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe something happened with a friend who's a guy" said the boy who lived, taking a sip of his drink as Fleur did and slowly began to calm down, taking a seat across from him at the marble countertop bar.

"No, my _former_ husband decided to bed another woman. Of course, in a drunken rush but who the hell cares!? Why drink so much you bed some woman you found on the street near your house? Your. Fucking. Neighbor. I have forgiven him before for his very few slips but that's almost six in two months!"

"Oh my" said Harry, actually showing surprise at that revelation.

"Best part is, he comes home and seems like everything is fine when I bring it up! The bastard has the nerve to blame my being a veela as an excuse since I can do whatever I wanted with someone when I pleased with my allure. Disgusting, as if I have."

"That is a low blow, but I'm glad your safe. I didn't expect something like that when you asked if I could invite you over. I assume you've already moved out?"

"Of course, my bags are packed and in my hotel" said Fleur.

"I'll get the guest room ready then, no use having you in a hotel when I have this house to myself in the city."

"How are you and Ginny? Everyone knew you two broke up, especially when she went around cursing you nearly every chance she got for a month when you broke up….what? Seven months ago?"

"Eight and a half, and it's still awful. Her mother and father understood, people can simply fly apart after sometime and respected my choice in ending it before marriage. Ron was well enough, upset I made her cry but he understood nonetheless just as the rest of the family did. She's the only one that seemingly took it terribly. Blaming me for nearly everything, her lack of men that liked her and such. Oh well, not my issue now."

"I here the famous auror and known far and wide to bed women freely now. I must keep my wits about me now" said the woman with a small giggle.

Harry chuckled "Funny, you know I don't sleep around. I rarely ever did anything with Ginny as it was." It wasn't a well known fact but with him saving her sister the two wrote often for years and met many times. They were close, they shared many secrets between them being connected through the Weasley's till recently. It was part of the reason Ginny was upset, she assumed Fleur was to blame. If she stopped by right now, this certainly wouldn't do well. However, there was one perk with being who he was and the title he now held. No one really wished to duel him amongst his friends, they knew his line of duty gave him reflex's far beyond normal.

"Hmmm, then again, did I ever care for what you and Ginny did?" asked Fleur, downing her drink after Harry did and standing to shed her coat, leaving her in a simple black t-shirt, loose jeans and plain flat sole shoes. She walked around the island bar and moved behind him, leaning into his ear.

"Why would I care what you two did when what we did was _soooo_ much…more." It was a drunken night they had when the Weasley's were at some family gathering for the day. They decided to keep it between them, the next four times it happened, in a year. If there was one thing they learned, they loved sex. Ginny liked it soft, contrary to her mean temperament and Bill was surprisingly conservative and when he did do it, it was somewhat dry. When Fleur delved into her favorite wizard, clothes had no meaning, furniture was nothing more than a resting spot and the marks they left took days to heal. They agreed to keep it a secret, their intimacy. They kept loyal for some time after, a year and a half of no contact under clothes. Until Harry left Ginny and now Fleur had left Bill. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't. Sex was sex, just some lust gathered up that had to be released. Now, they could explore the more normal side of a relationship between the two.

' _Maybe tomorrow'_ thought Harry as he stood and roughly pushed Fleur against the wall and began to suck on her neck, hard. It was quick, maybe fifteen seconds, before he pulled back and Fleur knew there was a sizeable hickey with how rough he was sucking.

"Good god, I missed you" said Fleur, grabbing his face and kissing him, letting their tongues do the talking as they shed their clothes, or ripped off shirts and pants, kicked shoes away to some far direction and sent underwear pooling at their feet. They separated only for a brief moment, drinking in each other's nude form once more. Her perky c-cup breasts looked as heavenly as ever, to match her plump ass and long legs. Fleur was near the same thought, loving his now slightly built stature, strong looks and hard eight inch cock. She liked them in good size, six wasn't bad but ten was too much. She had grown accustom to this size, after getting the _special_ treatment from her now lover.

"Well, get to it" demanded Harry. Fleur smiled sultry and fell to her knees, facing his manhood and drinking it it's smell. It wasn't musky, but it had a distinct smell she could catch out of anywhere. Slowly she opened her mouth and placed her mouth around the tip before copious amounts of saliva soaked his dick. Her hands worked magic, rubbing it up and down, getting it well lubed for the next step.

"Still remember the way, huh? Good job" said Harry before he grabbed her head and began to literally face fuck her. She would tell no one, has told no one, she loved to lose control in bed. To let her body be the pleasure of a man, all to his. Her allure had kept men in line behind her, doing as she wished but not him. He began to develop immunity to such things after sex with her and through his work. She could be herself, let her allure out fully and slack her shoulders as he shoved nearly all eight inches down her throat. It was odd for most but this was her most peaceful position during sex, where she could relax fully. With Harry doing all the work and knowing she was not receiving much pleasure back at the moment it was her time to relax and enjoy the taste, feeling and sounds he made. She felt the sudden quickness of pace and prepared herself before he stopped with his cock midway in her mouth and climaxed. She was not found of the taste, salty things weren't here favorite, but she was content with it. She could bare the flavor as it splashed on her tongue and down her throat. It was over in a few seconds and Harry pulled out, causing a quiet pop as his dick left her mouth and she looked up to him and smiled.

"Enjoy the appetizer?" asked the blonde.

"Of course but todays' gotta be short. I've got a meeting to get to in a few hours and I told you over the last letter" said Harry and Fleur frowned. She was kinda hoping he was kidding or at least he could skip this one. She stood, somewhat slowly, and looked to finding her clothes before she was spun around and forced to move a little and place her hands on the back of the couch as Harry thrust his entire member in her swiftly.

"I never said we weren't gonna do it first. You know me better than that. Did you use the spell like usual?"

"Yeaaaaaah~" said the woman, suddenly intoxicated by the feeling of being full once again. It had been some time since they indulged like this, and even longer since she had the chance to feel a dick inside her. As he began to thrust, one hand roughly grabbed her hip and the other a fistful of hair for leverage in his thrusts. That sent shivers down her spine and a small orgasm tingling through her body. It felt great to be engaged in rough sex once again, none of that slow, boring, calm sex her husband and Ginny preferred. She was enjoying this wondrous sensation before he let go of her hair and grabbed the other side of her hip then thrusted faster and harder.

"Oooooooaaaaaaahhhhhh" moaned out Fleur, feeling more pleasure than before as she felt herself climaxing much harder than before which caused her walls to clench around Harry's dick. The tightness and the wetness combined together with the moaning sent him over the edge. He picked up pace before slamming his stomach into her ass, letting out once again. They stayed connected for a minute, letting themselves slowly come down from the sexual high they entered before Harry pulled out and began to get dressed. Fleur moaned quietly once again before standing and dressing herself as well back into what she had on before.

Harry grabbed his wand from the counter and turned to her "I gotta go, I won't be back till late tonight. I need to get to a meeting then I was invited to dinner with Ron and Hermione at Ron's parent's house. Are you staying here or do you have other plans?"

"I don't, I'll stay if you don't mind the intrusion. I know we are intimate but if you had other guests-"

"Nonsense, I have no guests staying here! Just grab you things and return through apparition so I can keep the door locked. Be safe, I'll be back soon." Fleur wasn't expected him to kiss her but she wasn't mad either, especially when a tongue shortly explored her mouth and a hand roughly grabbed her ass. Before Harry could turn fully the Veela stuffed a piece of flimsy, lacey, cloth in his inner pocket on his jacket.

"Something to look forward to" whispered Fleur, letting a hand play with his jean zipper slightly before quickly using apparition to disappear.

Harry smirked and shook his head "Wicked woman." With that said he too disappeared into nothing, leaving the house empty once more.

Some hours later

Harry let out a content sigh, leaning in his chair as he patted his stomach.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you once again for the wonderful meal" said the glasses wearing man.

Molly smiled and bowed her head briefly "Anytime dear, you know I'm always happy to cook for a little friend gathering! Arthur apologized for not making it today and we all know busy George gets during the middle of the day with his shop." It was then Ginny appeared from downstairs, stopped, looked at Harry and frowned.

"Back from a session with another woman to gloat at me?"

"I came to enjoy a friends meeting, and what makes you think I just bed women? What need do I have for it?" said Harry in a cool response.

"Then what's that white and black piece of thin cloth in your jacket pocket?" asked Ginny, pointing to the jacket he had on the chair. Harry turned and pulled it out to show off a pair of white and black stripped boxer briefs.

"I left a pair at work so I tucked them away so I could take them back home. You know I change there sometimes, you sent me clothes before. Did you think I'd just carry around some women's undergarments I've bed like some type of prize to rub in your face? Like I'd bed women anyway, no use for it all my life and not now." Harry stuffed the clothes back in his jacket and stood up, throwing his jacket on.

"I'll be off, it is late after all and I do live alone so a little bit of laundry to do. Take care Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley." With his last word said he disappeared as he appeared earlier that day.

Molly turned to Ginny, her face most certainly not looking happy "You go pack your things. He's come by so many times with no ill intent, along with your family and friends, and you just curse us all when your upset about him. I'm sick of it and I will not put up with it any longer. Go, now!" Ginny seems shocked at first before she turned heel and ran off upstairs like an angry child.

"We'll pay him a visit tomorrow, Hermione and I have off anyway. Try to get him out some more since he's been such a workaholic and a recluse recently" said Ron to his mother which she returned with a smile and a nod of her head.

Ten minutes later, Harry's house

The brown haired man sighed, pulling out his boxers and letting them shift back into Fleur's panties as he put his jacket on the coat rack. He absently noted Fleur's coat was hanging and up and assumed she was in the house somewhere. It was barely nine so she may not have been asleep quite yet.

"Home so soon? I thought you'd be out late" said his new resident, eating a small plate of fruits he assumed she'd bought since he didn't really keep any.

"Ginny threw a fit so I left, she saw these too" said Harry, sittin across from her.

Fleur's eyes' widened "Oh…..shit."

"What a lady like repy" responded Harry dryly.

"Shove it and tell me what happened."

"I just shifted them to my own boxers then left, no harm done. From now on, don't go doing that if you can."

"I'll do my best, oh great one" retorted Fleur, smiling a little as he smiled back to her fire back.

"Fine fine, now where are you taking up bed?"

"Where did you want me to?"

"There's two guests rooms, one down here and one upstairs, across from mine."

"I guess your's then" said Fleur, standing and moving to wash her plate out.

"Fair enough, I'll see you there then. I'm exhausted from today so we can figure other stuff out tomorrow morning. Deal?"

"Fine by me" responded the veela, following him upstairs and into his room. Both stripped down to their undergarments and laid in bed. Harry reached to his knight stand before flipping the light off and turning over to face the wall.

"Sleep well."

"You too" said Fleur, nuzzling up to his back before they let sleep overtake them.

 **Chapter one is done. Let me know how it was. Not much of a plot will be involved but there was a lot needed for the beginning to make a good story out of this. There will be a plot but this won't be some crazy plot with a side of lemons. Lemon is going to be a big piece but I'll probably level out plot and lemon's together to make a nice little chunk of chapters out of this. Hope it stays up long enough to get a good story. Wish me luck.**


End file.
